Episode 13: The Life Moustache
"The Life Moustache" was originally released on July 13, 2010. Description WE'RE LATE. And we're sorry. We've got no excuses, except that, man, it's been such a rough week, and our alarm didn't go off, and Justin's cat ate his audio file. We come to you with humble hearts, with a humble episode in our humble hands. We know you're going to hate it, out of principle, but we're hoping you won't share your anger with other potential listeners. Suggested Talking Points Ducky, Omens and Portents, Shoop, The LeBron Continuum, The Itchy Zone, The Sweet and Salty Foamy Spray of Life, kissing your pep-pep, robot B.O. Outline 00:23 - Intro. The brothers talk about how this episode is late. 01:53 - I'm in West Virginia for a week. Is there anything I should do whilst in Huntington, besides listening to Clint McElroy on 103.3 WTCR Mornings? -- Trav Man Man from Twitter The 2010 McElroy Guide to Things to Do in Huntington, West Virginia Listen to Clint (Ducky Crabtree) Soak in the Sights Go for a walk on Marshall University's campus. Go to HillBilly Hotdogs Hunt Down Justin Stay there for 22 Years and then Leave/Just Kick It Travis's Alcoholics Guide to Huntington *$2 Pitchers at the Union on Mondayhttps://www.facebook.com/theunionpubandgrill/ *Karaoke on Tuesday at Sharkey'shttps://www.facebook.com/sharkeys.huntington/ *$5 All You Can Drink Wednesday at Fat Patty'shttp://www.fatpattysonline.com/ (Travis) and/or the V Clubhttp://www.vclublive.com/(Griffin) *Thirsty Thursdays at the Thirsty WhaleThe Thirsty Whale Bar is now closed. *Friday, Saturday, Sunday: Think about the bad decisions you've made. 04:10 - Y - This question was sent in by TJ Mad, loyal listener to the show. Thank you, TJ. Yahoo Answers user Timothy, who asks: What does it mean when kids or Japanese people come and stand next to you? at Are they trying to be friendly? I was at the supermarket looking at herbs and a boy came and stood next to me. I was at the sports field taking pictures and a Japanese guy in8 baseball gear came and stood near to me and started taking pictures too. I am a guy too. I am Chinese but look Korean/Japanese. Do you have a similar experience? What do you think? 06:08 - Formspring - My best friend's ex-gf constantly hangs out with our friend group, having isolated all her friends when they were dating. This is a problem because even when they were dating we barely tolerated her often selfish and childish behavior. Please help. 08:02 - Hey guys. Is talking to yourself weird? -- Kyle on Gmail 09:20 - There's this girl I like. I'm pretty sure a friend of mine likes her too. She works in the same office as him, so it's likely he's made more progress and just generally has more access to her. He's a good guy, so I'm conflicted. Should I continue the pursuit or back down? -- Shane from Gmail 12:33 - Y - This one comes from Yahoo Answers user Kibby MIA, who asks: Who better? LeBron with no legs or Kobe with no legs? 17:22 - My woman wants me to shave the ol' berry patch. Any suggestions to get the job done as clean as possible. -- BC Potter from Twitter 19:14 - Formspring - I have a friend who doesn't like to experience new forms of entertainment because he's afraid he won't understand them without knowing everything about them. What do?The title goof appears in this section. 22:25 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Holly, who asks:This is the origin of the podcast's long-running sign-off, "Kiss your dad square on the lips." Is it weird to kiss your dad on the lips? Just a quick kiss on the lips, no tongue eww. I do it to say hello, bye, I love you, etc. My sister used to do it too, but she's grown out of it now and I haven't. I'm 20 btw. 24:14 - Is it worth it to pick up a penny? That is, considering the amount of energy expended and the cost of food required to provide said energy, can a penny be considered profit? -- Ryan, Gmail 27:50 - HousekeepingThe brothers announce pre-orders for two MBMBaM t-shirts, both with art by Justin Russo.The brothers announce a forthcoming iPhone app. 31:42 - FY - Sent in by the greatest American hero, Tristan, from Yahoo Answers user Darwin, who asks:: Is Taylor Swift illuminati? Quotes On Ditching Your Friend's Ex On Kobe vs LeBron On Kissing Your Dad Trivia 2010shirt.jpg 2010jeffrey.jpg Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Justin Russo Category:Clint McElroy Category:Tristan the Marine